A Simple Visit Gone Wrong
by Rexku
Summary: "Amy! Where are you! Are you alright?" After searching the bottom floor thoroughly, he ran up the steps taking three at a time. He ventured into the bathroom into the hallway to find the most horrifying sight of his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I was about to upload my other stories when my laptop crashed. I can't get it back up and now I must start from scratch. This is one of the only stories I remember, but it's also one of the shortest. No flames please. _**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA!**_

* * *

><p>Sonic had just rollen out of bed and was ready to take his morning jog when he got a call from Cream.<p>

"Hey Sonic, it's Cream. I was just wondering if you had seen Any lately." Just hearing her name made Sonic forget how to breath. He had loved Amy for as long as he could remember, but he just never had the guts to admit it to anyone. Not even Tails knew of his love for her. But now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her for a few days.

"No Cream I haven't. But I'm about to go for a jog. I can stop by her house and check for you." Sonic replied using this as an excuse to see Amy at her house.

"Thanks Sonic. I would go myself, but I need to visit my parents for a few days and I have to leave now to catch the next train." They hung up soon after Sonic made the promise to call her after he got in touch with Amy. Sonic headed out to Amy's house going as fast as possible while still traveling safley as to not stumble into pedestrians. After he got to Amy's address, he knocked on the door several times. But no answer came. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number. Sonic was able to hear her phone ringing through the door. He started to worry as Amy didn't go anywhere without her phone. She couldn't even have it in the next room. Sonic then tried the door, only to find it locked. He knew where Amy kept the spare key, so he grabbed it from it's clever hiding spot and quickly unlocked the door.

"Amy! Where are you? Are you alright!" After searching the bottom floor thoroughly, he ran up the steps taking three at a time. He ventured into the bathroom into the hallway to find the most horrifying sight of his life. Amy was in the bathtub with the water filled to the brim, but the water was a dark crimson. Upon smelling the irony stentch in the air, Sonic couldn't help but vomit what little he had in his stomach. He couldn't think straight, let alone speak. He opened the medicine cabinet to try to find any kind of cloth to stunt the bleeding wherever it may be. Luckily, he found a pack of ACE Bandages and some clean rags. He laid a towel out on the ground and slowly lifted Amy out of the bloodied water. This was the worst possible time to see Amy naked, but he got over it and tried to find where she was bleeding. Upon inspecting her arms, Sonic found a gash on each of her wrists and he finally realized what had been happening. Amy was trying to kill herself.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one is so short. reviews appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter 2. again, plz review but no flames.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap." Were the only two words Sonic could muster. He tried checking Amy's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it. But it was starting to slow. Sonic grabbed Amy's arms and put pressure on her wrists with the rags. After a couple seconds, he wrappped Amy's writsts with the bandages as tightly as he could and rushed to her room to find some underwear and something to throw on top. After dressing Amy as quickly as possible, he picked her up Bridal style and rushed her to the nearest hospital.<p>

"I need a doctor ASAP!" Sonic yelled as he burst through the doors of the ER. The nearby nurse saw Amy's near lifeless body and called a random doctor to the front lobby over the intercom. Within seconds, a male doctor in a white coat came rushing in from the back of a mid-sized hallway along with a team of paramedics. One of the workers took Amy from Sonic and strapped her to a gurney. Sonic could hear the paramedics speaking to one another as they hooked Amy up to an I.V. pole, but he didnt bother trying to comprehend what they were saying. He just stared at Amy's face. Emotionless. Her usually hot pink fur was becoming lighter and lighter every passing minute. Before long, Amy was in an operating room and Sonic was pacing outside the doors. Tears streaming down his face. He kept reasuring himself over and over in his head with thoughts like 'She is going to be just fine', 'She couldn't have lost _that_ much blood', 'Amy can't leave. She could never leave'. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor walked out of the operating room. "Is she going to be okay doctor?" Sonic asked before he could open his mouth.

"Well Mr. Hedghog, the odds aren't the best. I'm sorry, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. Ms. Rose had lost a lot of blood and the cuts were pretty deep." Sonic's heart dropped into his gut and it took everything he had not to break down crying in the hallway right there.

"Can I at least see her?" He asked, his voice cracking up.

"Sure. But she won't be awake. It may be a couple hours before the medication wears off." Sonic nodded and walked into the room. He saw that she was hooked up to quite a few moniters and machines. He pulled a chair up next to her bed and wept until there were no more tears to shed. After three hours a few nurses came to move her into a normal room. After Amy was situated and the moniters were functioning properly, Sonic was told by a nurse that visiting hours were over and that he needed to leave unless he planned to stay the night. He decided to stay incase Amy woke up during the night. Sure enough, a quarter `till three in the morning, Sonic heard rustling from Amy's bed. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Sonic? Where am I?" Amy asked through confused and innocent looking eyes.

"Relax Amy, you're at the hospital. Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" She just looked away and nodded her head. "Why would you do something so foolish?"She turned back at him with an almost angry expression.

"Why did you bring me back? Look at the world from my point of view for a minute. Look at the world from the person who is only good for getting captured by Eggman. Look at it from the person who tries so hard to get by and noone gives a damn about her. For all that I have done for you, you still don't give a damn about me. The only time you ever give me the time of day is when I'm in trouble. After you "save" me, you go back to only caring about yourself!"

Sonic reached to put a hand on her shoulder "Amy, I-"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled slapping his hand away. She stood up from her bed and stumbled trying to keep her balance. She bulled the I.V. from her arm an pulled all unhooked herself from all of the machines. Sonic ran to the other side of the bed to try to help keep her steady. Amy just pushed him away yelling at him again, but this time she knocked him into one of the moniters with enough force to cause him to black out.

After Sonic awoke, he looked around in search of Amy. Rushing out of the hospital he began running through the park in front of it, knowing she couldn't have gotten too far. Over in the distance he saw the small bridge that crossed a deep river with what looked like Amy on it. As he neared it, he realized that it was Amy and she was about to jump. Sonic knew that she couldn't swim, so he tried to talk Amy down. "Amy, this is crazy! If you jump off that bridge you are going to die!"

"...so?"

"So? You still have your whole life to live, you can't give up now!"

"What do I have to live for? The man I love dosen't want anything to do with me. And as far as he's concerned, I'm just another piece of bait for Eggman to use against him. Face it, the world is better without me. Don't wait up. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Amy, NO!" He screamed as she stepped forward to meet her demise.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen by the chilling weather or Amy's words, Sonic didn't know, but he couldn't move. He could only stare in shock as she plummeted to the rushing waters below the small bridge. Her body splashing into the icy river woke him from his trance. Sonic rushed to the spot where Amy once stood and dug up the courage to jump after her into his worst fear. He was more frightened by the idea of losing Amy than having to swim, so he dove off the railing after her. But alas, the dark waters blurred his vision. Just before he felt the need to resurface for air, he spotted a pinkish blur a few feet beneath him. Diving after it, he grabbed Amy by the left arm and dragged her out of the water. Swimming against the current, Sonic was able to drag Amy to the nearest bank.

"Shit," he muttered trying to find a pulse on her body. "No, you can't die on me. You can't fucking die!" He shouted before performing CPR. After a minute or two of CPR, Sonic had lost all hope and sobbed over the shell of a being that was once Amy Rose. Sonic felt his stomach flipping and swallowed a bit of bile before picking up her body.

No pulse…

No heat…..

No life…..

Sonic awoke in his bed slowly starting to remember what had happened the night before. He sat up in his bed and wept just as he did on the river bank a few hours before.

"Um…Sonic?" The bedroom door was slightly ajar and Sonic could see a bit of orange fur mixed withed black cloth.

"Tails?" The door opened to reveal the two-tailed fox dressed in a black suit. Upon examining the fox closer, Sonic noticed his eyes to be puffy and bloodshot like he was sure his were. "Amy's alright, isn't she? Please tell me that she's okay!"

Tails sighed and shook his head slowly. "Sonic," he walked over to Sonic's bed and sat down next to him. "Amy died last night. Don't you remember? You had showed up at the hospital soaking wet with Amy in your arms and passed out in the lobby. I must have been your first emergency contact because I got a call to go get you. You were fine, so they wanted to send you home." Sonic knew the first part as fact, but found the rest to be a blur.

"You know, I could really use a hug right now Miles." Sonic muttered. Tails was shocked because nobody called him Miles anymore and he had never seen Sonic so scared and alone. He wrapped his arms around Sonic's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Sonic couldn't help but break down again. He never wanted his best friend to see him like this, but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't worry buddy, everything's going to be alright." Tails whispered into the air.

"No it won't." Sonic replied between sobs. "I…I loved her Miles."

"I'm so sorry." Tails muttered. "I don't know if you're ready or not, but the funeral is this afternoon." Saying this, he let go of Sonic and stood up slowly. "I have to head back home now, do you think you're going to be alright here by yourself?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, but I'll try my best." He then slid beneath the blanket on his bed and drowned his sorrows in tears.

Later that afternoon, Sonic was able to drag himself out of bed and throw on his best suit in time for the funeral. After Amy was buried, most of the attendees left. Only Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Cream were still left standing around Amy's grave. Cream kept her face buried in Tails' chest and cried her eyes out until they had left together. Now only Shadow and Sonic stood side by side in front of the tombstone. "So Faker'" the black hedgehog sighed out, "you really loved her didn't you?" Sonic just nodded as Shadow closed his eyes and slowly departed the hill. Sonic placed the single rose he held in his hand onto the grave and slowly walked home hoping that, wherever she was, Amy was hearing his inner voice repeat the same phrase over and over.

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry….

_AN: I stayed up till midnight typing this up, so you better enjoy it!_


End file.
